<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Посвящение Екатерине Александровской by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484392">Посвящение Екатерине Александровской</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020'>fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are'>Icht_Iidi_No_Are</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mention of Death, Olympics 2018, Video, fandom All Figure Skating 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Музыка: Kazunori Miyake – Oyako no Kizuna (ost anime “Witchblade”)<br/>Записи соревнований:<br/>Первенство Москвы, младший возраст, 2011 г<br/>Чемпионат мира среди юниоров, 2017 г (короткая, произвольная, показательный)<br/>Финал гран-при среди юниоров, 2017 г (произвольная, награждение, показательный)<br/>Олимпийские игры 2018 г (короткая)<br/>Nebelhorn Trophy 2019 (короткая)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Посвящение Екатерине Александровской</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыка: Kazunori Miyake – Oyako no Kizuna (ost anime “Witchblade”)<br/>Записи соревнований:<br/>Первенство Москвы, младший возраст, 2011 г<br/>Чемпионат мира среди юниоров, 2017 г (короткая, произвольная, показательный)<br/>Финал гран-при среди юниоров, 2017 г (произвольная, награждение, показательный)<br/>Олимпийские игры 2018 г (короткая)<br/>Nebelhorn Trophy 2019 (короткая)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>